solanafandomcom-20200214-history
Agorian Warrior
An Agorian WarriorInsomniac Museum was a rank in agorian armies and units. They were generally considered the weakest subtype of agorian, though they were usually the most common variant fought during battles, invasions and fights. Warriors were differentiated from other agorian types by their methods of attacking, which involved two blades which were attached to metal mechanisms on the end of their arms. When they weren’t in combat, their hands would instead be attached to the mechanisms. Agorian warriors notably served as soldiers to many ruthless agorian leaders, including General Glahm. They also patrolled moons in several sectors of the Breegus System, including the Korthos Sector which was considered to be an agorian-controlled location, as signified by the additional agorians around the sector in ships. Warriors were later replaced by an elite version of themselves.Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time In 5360, General Glahm led an attack force including warriors from the Huron Abyss on a settlement maintained by vullards in Krell Canyon on planet Lumos, and the agorians were in the middle of tearing the settlement apart when lombax explorer and superhero Ratchet and his companion, lombax rebel General Alister Azimuth, appeared and fought them off. Ratchet also fought agorian warriors on moons in the Korthos Sector that same year. History Invasion of Krell Canyon In 5360, agorian warriors were amongst the forces serving under General Glahm stationed within the Huron Abyss on planet Lumos in the Korthos Sector. That year, said warriors accompanied Glahm to a settlement run by vullards in Krell Canyon, and they invaded the canyon. Riders atop their beasts of burden who served as captains were sent into the settlement where they lay waste to the vullards' homes, flanked by soldiers, grenadiers and, most commonly, warriors. Also amongst their ranks were robotic thrashers and pyrospinners, whilst talons dropped off reinforcements and fired rapidly on the vullards. As the invasion took place, lombax explorer and "superhero" Ratchet and his associate and mentor lombax rebel General Alister Azimuth arrived in the settlement through the mines within the Odin Caves, and learned from a vullard of the attack. In exchange for directions to the Obsidian Eye within the nearby Vogel Caves, the lombaxes agreed to help fight off the agorians. The two hoverbooted into the settlement, where they encountered and killed a lone rider and his beast, before continuing into a passageway through a mountain where they challenged a second rider flanked by several warriors. After dealing with the warriors, the lombaxes destroyed the rider and sped onwards to a group of agorians beneath a mountain firing on a vullard's home. Azimuth and Ratchet started killing agorians as a talon arrived and dropped off reinforcements, only to be destroyed, suffering the same fight as a second talon who arrived seconds afterwards. Following the talons' individual destructions, a third rider appeared on his beast, but was promptly killed. The lombaxes killed another rider by a cliffside on the opposite side of the settlement after dispatching with a large group of reinforcements, and destroyed a final captain by another house nearby. With all five of their captains dead and all of their men killed, the agorians sent two hydra tanks onto the battlefield, the second of the two flanked by several warriors. A few warriors and thrashers also began exploring the settlement whilst Ratchet went to fight the hydra tanks and Azimuth entered his ship and aided Ratchet from above. With help from Alister, Ratchet tore apart both tanks, destroyed every thrasher in the settlement and killed each warrior within the canyon. Afterwards, as a last resort, Glahm sent in forty talons as air support who bombed the settlement, only for them to be shot down by Ratchet using a fusion turret and by Azimuth from his ship. With the airforce shot down, agorians dead and hydra tanks destroyed, Glahm and his chief lieutenant decided it was best to return to the Huron Abyss and led the remainder of their men back there. Control of the Korthos Sector In 5360, many agorians including warriors were stationed on moons in the Korthos Sector around planets Lumos and Zanifar as well as around the Agorian Battleplex. On the metallic combat moon Korthos Sigma, agorian warriors and soldiers guarded a Constructo Mod, twenty-five agorians in total. Meanwhile, on the icy moon Korthos Delta and fiery magma moon Korthos Gamma, agorian warriors - accompanied by soldiers on the former - guarded zoni on platforms. Finally, on Korthos Alpha, agorian warriors and phalanxes patrolled the moon, including around an elevated platform housing a single zoni and around a large building containing a vullard shopkeeper's lost OmniGasket. That year, however, lombax explorer and "superhero" Ratchet arrived in his ship, Starship Aphelion, and explored each moon, killing every agorian on each one and collecting all of the zoni, Constructo Mods, gold bolts and even the OmniGasket - which he returned to the vullard - as he went. Physique and distinctions Agorian warriors were the most basic type of agorian fighter, the weakest and most common of their ranks. Their overall appearance was identical to any other type of agorian soldier: they were red-orange-skinned, with large, round yellow eyes and a massive jaw. They either wore battle caps, horned helms of suffering or horned helmets on their foreheads, and had straps commonly attached to armor plates on their chests coming from either shoulder pads or shoulder spikes on either side of their head. Warriors noticeably also had tattoos on their chests and bellies. Like their fellow agorians, they also had strangely underdeveloped legs, likely somehow due to the fact that in all of recorded history agorians had never notably evolved, though they were still able to balance perfectly like most other two-legged species in the Polaris Galaxy. What made warriors distinct from other agorian subtypes was their weapon and method of attack: they had a metal mechanism attached to the end of each of their arms, which during battles would emit a long, sharp blade used by the warriors to kill enemies. Their most common blade attack would be to leap forwards and dig their blades into their opponent or, if they missed, the ground. Their other attacks included spinning around with their blades equipped. When they were not in battle, the mechanisms on their arms would simply display their hands and they would patrol the area in which they were standing. If an opponent threw a Groovitron disco ball at an agorian warrior, the warrior would dance by swinging their blades forwards and backwards wildly and stamping their feet. When killed, an agorian warrior would scream, fly upwards and backwards and disappear into a shockwave of blood. Exposing any type of agorian including warriors to red mist would cause them to go berserk. Position and rank Agorian warriors were the weakest and lowest ranking main agorian force, behind soldiers, grenadiers, blademasters, phalanxes, hunters, crushers and riders. Blademasters were considered upgraded versions of warriors, identical to them but with more powerful atomic armblades as weapons. Behind the scenes Warrior", covering all different body types, armors and weapons.]] * Agorian Warriors appeared as the weakest agorian enemy in Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time, and the most common agorian force to be encountered before being replaced by elite agorian warriors. * All of the agorians in the game were voiced by Fred Tatasciore, Steve Blum and David Andriole, listed in the game's credits as Agorian #1, Agorian #2 and Agorian #3 respectively. Tatasciore also portrayed Libra and Snowball in the same title, and Blum also voiced the Agorian Announcer and the Movie Trailer Voice in the game. * In concept art for ''A Crack in Time'', the term "Agronian Warrior" was used to refer to all agorian subtypes.Ratchet and Clank - The 10th Anniversary Celebration Panel (PAX 2012) ** It’s unknown whether the name "Agronian" was simply a mistake or the original name for the agorians in the game. * In Playstation Move Heroes, agorian grenadiers appeared and were referred to as warriors.Playstation Move Heroes * There was an agorian skin in ''A Crack in Time'' referred to as "Agorian Warrior", unlocked once the player gained at least sixteen gold bolts. ** There was also an identical skin in ''Full Frontal Assault'', referred to simply as an agorian.Ratchet & Clank: Full Frontal Assault Alternate events There were multiple additional events which may have occurred had the player made a mistake or used a cheat during the game. The version of the timeline treated as canon is depicted above. * Ratchet may have been killed before encountering any agorian warriors. * Ratchet may have skipped past any agorian warriors. Locations * Korthos Sector ** Planet Lumos ** Korthos Sigma ** Korthos Alpha ** Korthos Delta ** Korthos Gamma Appearances * Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time * Playstation Move Heroes Notes and references Category:Agorian ranks Category:Agorians Category:Common enemies Category:Glahm's men Category:Melee enemies Category:Swordsmen Category:Warriors